gtafandomcom-20200222-history
TransFender
TransFender is an automobile modification shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which allows the player to modify various road vehicles in the game. Locations There are three TransFender locations throughout San Andreas, with one in each major city: Transfender-LosSantos-GTASA.jpg|Los Santos: In Temple, next to the Temple Pay 'n' Spray. Transfender-SanFierro-GTASA.jpg|San Fierro: In Doherty, around the side of Wang Cars. Transfender-LasVenturas-GTASA.jpg|Las Venturas: At the east end of the Come-A-Lot area. Supported vehicles Vehicles that can be modified at TransFender encompasses a limited but nevertheless large number of standard civilian road vehicles that are not classified as tuners (which can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels garage in San Fierro) or lowriders (which can only be modified at Loco Low Co. in Los Santos). Motorcycles and bicycles, industrial vehicles, and law enforcement vehicles are typically unacceptable. Vehicles customizable at TransFender include the following: *Admiral *Alpha *Banshee *Blista Compact *Bobcat *Bravura *Buccaneer *Buffalo *Bullet *Cabbie *Cadrona *Cheetah *Clover *Club *Comet *Elegant *Emperor *Esperanto *Euros *Feltzer *Fortune *Glendale *Greenwood *Hermes *Huntley *Hustler *Infernus *Intruder *Landstalker *Majestic *Manana *Merit *Mesa *Moonbeam *Nebula *Oceanic *Perennial *Phoenix *Picador *Premier *Previon *Primo *Rancher *Regina *Romero *Sabre *Sentinel *Solair *Stallion *Stafford *Stretch *Sunrise *Super GT *Tampa *Taxi *Turismo *Vincent *Virgo *Walton *Washington *Willard *Windsor *ZR-350 Modifications The range of modifications available for vehicles at TransFender depend on the vehicle's model. Basic options, including body colors, nitrous oxide systems, wheels, car stereos, and hydraulics, are available for all vehicles. However, other groups of parts are only exclusive to certain classes of vehicles. Even so, the number of parts available for each option are usually limited to a select few, depending on the vehicle model. The "Exhaust" option is available for most road vehicles, but unavailable for the same vehicles deprived of body kit parts. For a more detailed range of parts for each vehicle, see the vehicles' respectable pages. TransFender-GTASA-interiorSunrise.jpg|A modified Sunrise at a TransFender, illustrating a vehicle with a wider range of "body kit" parts. TransFender-GTASA-interiorMesa.jpg|A modified Mesa, illustrating a vehicle with a more limited selection, but with specialized "Light" options that includes fog lights in the front. TransFender-GTASA-interiorOceanic.jpg|A modified Oceanic that illustrates a lower end range of parts for a select few cars. File:CarModColors.jpg|Colors available in any car-mod shop. NoMods-GTASA.jpg|"You cannot mod this vehicle" message, shown after driving a Mower into a TransFender. List The following lists a complete range of modifications available at TransFender. Italicized pricing denotes prices at the Las Venturas TransFender, which charges 20% more except Colors, reflecting the penchant for the city's businesses to overcharge by 20%, such as at Ammu-Nation stores and fast-food restaurants. The prices are determined by the shopping.dat file; below are the default prices. Trivia *The effects of changing colors at a TransFender is similar to Pay 'n' Spray, repairing the vehicle and clearing any wanted level. However, the cost of each individual color change is consistently $150, 1.5× higher than a Pay 'n' Spray service, regardless of whether or not the car is damaged to begin with or the player has a wanted level. *There is a bug with the TransFender in Las Venturas in the PlayStation 2 version, where driving a Moonbeam into the TransFender will allow the player to modify the vehicle as normal, but once the player exits the TransFender modification screen and attempt to leave, the vehicle will spawn on top of the garage but underneath the actual roof, making it impossible to drive the vehicle out and also trapping the player inside the TransFender. The only way to escape is for the player to kill themselves by damaging the Moonbeam enough to blow it up and kill the player, or re-loading the game's save file, or the game itself. The bug is not present in subsequent versions of the game. *The TransFender name is a play on the word transgender, as further evidenced by the slogan "body swap shop" (a transgender person might be seen as "swapping" their body for that of another gender, hence the moniker). *Although it is possible to install fog lights on some cars, it is not possible for them to function. Therefore they cannot turn on or off with the normal headlights. *A rare glitch allows the player to control the car inside mod garages, including TransFender, which makes certain choices like choosing a color on the palette a little touchy. This also occurs in Loco Low Co., and if the player drives through garage door (for a good view, go to Nitro screen) the player will enter the Blue Hell. 3-5 seconds later the player will get a triple insane stunt. This glitch might not always work with TransFenders. *The "Off-Road Wheels" mod is the only modification that changes the performance of a car in GTA San Andreas, excluding "Nitrous" which is situational and "Bass Boost" which doesn't change speed, handling or braking capabilities. *A Kruton 9000 computer can be found within the garage interior, but can only be seen by entering the Hidden Interiors Universe as only the keyboard can be seen from the vehicle modification view. *If driving any train (Brown Streak or Freight) from Cranberry Station towards Yellow Bell Station, when the train passes under the TransFender garage (when entering the tunnel), the garage door will open. This can be heard and also seen in some cinematic point of views. *In the mission Fender Ketchup, it is possible to drive and customize the Feltzer in a TransFender and Johnny SIndacco can still be seen tied onto the hood. *The interior of the TransFender garage is the same of Joey Leone's Garage's interior in Grand Theft Auto III. While tuning a car the player can notice a glitched black lightbeam on the upper right corner, one of many beams that can be seen coming from the garage's roof in the opening cutscenes of Leone's missions. *Although user-defined vehicle customizations are not possible in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars the TransFender name is featured again as minor detailing on the Auto Limbo Pay 'n' Spray. Oddly, the TransFender logo that appears on Auto Limbo claims the company was established in 2004, twelve years after the events of GTA San Andreas took place. However, this could be a reference to 2004 being the year of release date for GTA San Andreas. *It is possible to customize the Bobcat and the Sabre with a paint job that is similar to those seen only in cutscenes and cannot be seen in Bobcats and Sabres spawning in traffic and parking spaces. **The Bobcat can be customized with a Black paint job similar to the ones seen in the mission Stowaway **The Sabre can be customized with a Green paint job similar to the Sabre seen in The Introduction and The Green Sabre. AutoLimbo-GTAIV-Purgatory-exterior.jpg|Auto Limbo in GTA IV, with the updated TransFender logo on the left hand side Transfender_GTACW.png|Auto Limbo with the TransFender logo in GTA Chinatown Wars See Also *Loco Low Co. *Wheel Arch Angels *Los Santos Customs, the spiritual successor to TransFender, Loco Low Co., and Wheel Arch Angels in Grand Theft Auto V. de:TransFender Body Swap Shop es:TransFender fi:TransFender nl:TransFender pl:TransFender ru:TransFender Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Garages Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Mod Shops